the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
SkyWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'SkyWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings, IceWings, MudWings, and RainWings. They reside in the Sky Kingdom on the central and northern areas of Pyrrhia, and share borders with nearly every other Kingdom; depending on how far south the territory reaches, it may be all. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having red-gold or orange scales and enormous wings. They are powerful fighters and fliers, and can breathe fire. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Ruby, and they were allied with Princess Burn and the MudWings during the War of SandWing Succession. Lifestyle and Culture SkyWing eggs and dragonets are raised in the palace"This is not an IceWing egg," she hissed. "You stole this from the SkyWing palace."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, though it is not specified if this is just for the royal family or high-ranking dragons, or all members of the tribe. Appearance and Description SkyWings have enormous wings in comparison to other dragons, making them powerful fliers. They can have blood red scales, or other shades of red. Or some of the population have orange. SkyWings commonly have pale red, or light orange underbellies. All of the tribe have black horns, the shape of which are like RainWings, and have slight curves. And of course are a bit bigger. They have a strong bridge of a different coloured scales at the top of their necks. And they have a nice sunset-looking gradient on the skin flaps of their wings. SkyWing Eggs SkyWing eggs are pale, with a smooth surface, with red and gold that shimmer below the surface.Burn held the large egg up to the light of the fire and turned it slowly. Red and gold shimmered beneath the pale, smooth surface. "Yes. This is a SkyWing egg about to hatch," Burn mused. - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. Abilities As shown in the books, SkyWings are proven to be a strong upholding tribe. Their combat skills are often better than the other tribes, as they have a battle arena. Their strong wings make then fly faster, and longer than the average dragon. They omit a large amount of fire at extreme temperatures. Naming Conventions SkyWings usually have different types of names, but still kinda close at the same time. ( going of what I know ), they can have names related to different types of fast birds. Such as, Hawk, and Eagle. But they are also known to have names based on their colours. Known SkyWings and SkyWing Hybrids mode=list namespace= category=SkyWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Queen Ruby Ex-Queen Scarlet Trivia *Kestrel's tail "glows like embers" when lashed''Her tail glowed like embers as she lashed it back and forth.'' - Kestrel, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy; this may be a trait for all SkyWings, may have been an earlier trait that was later retconned, or it may be a sign that Kestrel carries the gene for firescales. *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wet''Tsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy ''that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Gallery SkywingLineart-JoyAng.png|An average SkyWing, illustrated by Joy Ang EscapingPeril-JoyAng.jpg|Peril and Queen Scarlet on the English cover of Escaping Peril, illustrated by Joy Ang References Category:Dragon Tribes